redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ziral Silvertail
Hi Ziral Silvertail, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:55, 15 April 2009 Hi! Hi! Welcome to Redwall Wiki, matey! The name's Arrowtail. If you need any help with anything then ask me, and if I can't answer your questions I'll direct you to someone you can! The best person for fan fics is Shieldmaiden, Sambrooke can help you with your sig and he's awesome at drawing, and Hollyfire is a great person to ask questions about the general wiki! Have Fun! Arrowtail Talk to me! 20:00, 15 April 2009 (UTC) AWESOME!2nd comment! :D Hello,Ziral,I am Bluestripe the Wild.Welcome to Redwall Wiki.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend,leave a message on my talk page.I am writing a fan fic called Bluestripe,A Name Remembered.Read,rate,and comment on it! P.S. Should I notify you for updates?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:52, 15 April 2009 (UTC) 'Ello! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! If you like fan fictions, a comprehensive list is here. A somewhat complete list of the pros and cons of this wiki's users is here. Once again, welcome to Redwall Wiki!--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:01, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Ziral Silvertail! Welcome to Redwall Wiki. Hope you like it here! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 23:48, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the fic idea! Also, I wanted to welcome you to the Redwall Wiki! Hope you enjoy your time here; I've found this place is really neat :) TiaraW Talk! 23:44, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle I'll probably finish it by tomorrow or the day after. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks For the comment, I was not continuing because i wanted to see what you guys thought. Hey Update on User blog:Ladyamber88/Reunited --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 02:33, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Avenger Tubistia. Meet the antagonist! Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 20:28, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Update! on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 15:08, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 23:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Update! on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 19:17, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, finally got unlazy enough to finish User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. Hope you liked it. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 02:47, 25 May 2009 (UTC) update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 04:34, 26 May 2009 (UTC)